Lazos Rojos
by Etigya
Summary: [IkkiShun] [HyogaSeiya] Los muchachos continuan trabajando para Sahorí sólo que esta vez no tienen que exponer sus vidas en el proceso, pero comprenderán que frecuentemente expondrán sus corazones.
1. Otro Viernes

Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada

Y cualquier otro que sobre la obra haya adquirido derechos

* * *

Esta serie está dedicada completamente a Diox,

Quien me animó a escribir acerca de la relación de esta pareja y amar cada momento del camino

Ahora más que nunca es para ti, mi amiga querida

* * *

Con mis recuerdos de siempre a:

**Pleasy Stay** (Mi ovejita), quien ha salido adelante y es una luchadora

**Seiryu**, siempre allí en las buenas y en las malas y uno de los padres de Azé y Nasé

**Linze** (mis Doce Rosas Amarillas) dónde sea estés, espero que sea con bien

**Sayuri Hiro**: Recupérate pronto y nunca pierdas las esperanzas

* * *

**-.Lazos Rojos.-**

By**. Kari no Chiryu**

**.Capítulo I.**

Otro Viernes

* * *

¡Oh Dios, es viernes¡es viernes!". Hyoga e Ikki sonrieron, no podían dejar de hacerlo

Ésta había sido la rutina de Seiya cada tarde de cada viernes durante los últimos dos años de sus vidas y aún faltaba el resto.

"Bien. Hay que celebrarlo. ¿Vamos a ver una película¿un Night Club¿ah¿ah¿ah?". Dijo apoyándose en el escritorio de Hyoga y agitando sus cejas festivamente.

Como todas las tarde, después de terminar sus labores, los tres se reunirían en la oficina de Hyoga, porque era la que tenía mejor vista a la ciudad. Allí compartirían unas tazas de café y una plática agradable antes de retirarse a sus hogares, pero los viernes era otro cuento completamente. Algunas veces, los caballeros del Fuego e Hielo, saldrían ignorando a Seiya, otras veces no, pero la constancia de este evento viernes tras viernes era realmente confortante para los tres.

"Estoy muy cansado, Seiya, quiero llegar a casa, darme un baño tibio, entrar en mis pijamas, en mi cama...". Hyoga comenzó explicando y continuó alucinando. "Con un vaso de leche tibia en una mano y el telemando en la otra...".

Seiya pestañeó. "Oh, eso suena... ¡¡EMOCIONANTE!!".

Hyoga resopló.

"¡¡Oh vamos¡¡Vamos!!". Insistió con muy poco éxito.

"No".

"¡¡Oh, por favor!!". Seiya se volvió con esperanzas hacía Ikki. "¿Ikki?".

"Ie". (No).

"Vamos, Ikki. ¿Por qué no?".

Ikki suspiró en tolerancia. "Tengo que recoger a Shun al colegio, hoy había una actividad especial y salen tarde".

"Pero eso es perfecto, pasamos buscando a Shun y nos vamos los cuatro juntos".

"Ya te dije que NO, Seiya". Hyoga replicó tras su escritorio.

"Salir con Shun es fantástico, sólo se baja del auto y ya tenemos a todas esas muñequitas coqueteándonos y..."

"No NOS coquetean, coquetean con él". Hyoga irguió un poco... ¿molesto?

"Sí, sí, lo que sea. ¿Oye, Ikki?". Seiya volvió su atención al muchacho mayor. "Apuesto a que Shun tiene muchas muchachas enamoradas de él en el colegio¿no es cierto? Pero qué cosas pregunto, claro que sí, todas esas maestras y apuesto a que muchas chicas...". Y Seiya continuó con su soliloquio sin notar siquiera que Ikki había dejado de escucharlo. El Phoenix miraba a través del cristal de la ventana el cielo claro de la tarde sumergiéndose suavemente en los colores ocres del crepúsculo.

Hyoga, al contrario, estaba cada vez más inquieto en su sillón.

"... seguramente sí, debe estar interesado en alguien¿no te ha hablado de alguien especial, Ikki?".

"...".

"¿Ikki?". Le agitó un poco

"¿Qué?". Ikki se sobresaltó al ser sacado tan abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

"Shun. ¿Tiene a alguien especial?. ¿Te ha hablado de alguien?".

"¿Alguien especial?". Ikki hizo una pausa, no porque tuviese que esforzarse en recordar sino porque, comprendía ahora y de repente, que Shun en realidad nunca se había referido a alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo de manera preferencial.

"No, en realidad Shun nunca ha mencionado a alguien".

"Bien, eso es extraño...". Seiya dijo pensativamente.

"¡¿Por qué rayos es extraño?!". Hyoga estaba realmente enfadado con el muchacho menor.

"No lo digo con malicia, honestamente, es sólo que... bien, Shun tiene ahora veintitrés años y desde que nos encontramos, he visto a muchas chicas interesarse en él". Hizo una pausa sonriendo a la memoria de un viejo recuerdo. "Recuerden nada más la locura que se formaba en el coliseo cada vez que aparecía. Esas muchachas estaban loquitas por él".

"Muchos muchachos también". Hyoga agregó inconscientemente.

A sorpresa de ambos, Ikki simplemente continuó escuchando.

"Sí y apuesto que si ellas pudieran verlo ahora, enloquecen de verdad".

"Totalmente de acuerdo". Hyoga contestó automáticamente involucrándose alegremente en las especulaciones de Seiya.

"Y también estaba esa amiga suya: June. Pensé que había algo entre ambos, pero no se han reunido en años hasta donde sé".

"Es cierto, él nunca la mencionó después que se reconstruyera la Isla de Andrómeda".

"Ahora, él tiene tres años trabajando en ese colegio; es extraño que no se atraiga a nadie aún, después de todo, nuestras vidas se ha estabilizado. Personalmente quisiera encontrar a ese alguien especial para mi vida y compartirlo todo con él". Ahora, Seiya estaba coqueteando con un cierto rubio en la habitación. (¿Quién podría ser?)

Aunque Hyoga se había involucrado voluntariamente en las asunciones de Seiya, tragó en seco al cambio de tema.

Ikki se dedicaba exclusivamente a beber su café mientras una enorme gota de sudor eclipsaba su rostro.

¿Cuándo empezó?. Ni el mismo Seiya podría decirlo, pero hace unos meses, lanzó su cautela y temor a los vientos y estaba intentando 'ABIERTAMENTE' conseguir la atención de Hyoga... y mucho... mucho más. (A decir verdad, él ya tenía su atención y más... mucho más J).

"Ahem". Hyoga aclaró la garganta intentando librarse de la mirada de pura adoración en los ojos de Seiya. "¿Así que Shun no te ha comentado ningún interés en alguien?".

"Ah sí". Seiya parecía reaccionar dirigiendo de nuevo su interés a Ikki. "Lo que ocurre con Shun es que no sale a divertirse. Y tampoco tú, Ikki. Ya es hora de que ambos comiencen a vivir la vida loca. Tal vez conozcas a la muchacha de tus sueños...". –O El muchacho—Seiya pensó para sí. "Es por eso que la salida esta noche es una idea genial".

Ikki sonrió agradablemente, sabía que Seiya podría desviarse, pero nunca perdió de vista su norte.

"No sé, Seiya". Ikki sonrió alegremente para sus adentros... justo como el gato que está a punto de conseguir al canario.

Con pereza evidente se puso de pie caminando pesadamente al escritorio de Hyoga. Inclinándose un poco, dejó descansar encima de la superficie de madera la taza ahora vacía de su café.

Hyoga se estremeció visiblemente cuando Ikki le guiñó un ojo para dirigirse perezosamente a la puerta.

Hyoga tragó el nudo en su garganta. "¿Ikki?". Esbozó en una voz que llevó temor, esperanza y una advertencia, todo a la vez.

Seiya estaba sonriendo bellamente cuando el hombre mayor se detuvo a la puerta y girándose hacia ellos sonrió.

"¿Entonces¿vas?". Preguntó el joven con avidez.

"Hmmmmmmmm...déjame pensarlo...". Ikki casi bostezó y entonces...

…Desapareció en un acto que dejó ciegos a ambos caballeros dorados.

"¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!??". Hyoga gritó corriendo a la puerta.

Por su lado, Seiya parecía totalmente descarriado.

"¡Diviértanse esta noche!". El barítono hizo eco a través de un corredor, quizás desde las escaleras, ya que le habría tomado un rato esperar por el elevador.

"¿Hyoga?". Hyoga tragó duramente el nudo en su garganta debido a la voz dulce que pronunció su nombre.

Su turbación creció inmoderadamente cuando, al volverse, contempló a un Seiya muy, muy ruborizado y tímido.

"¿Vendrás conmigo?". A pesar de exponer su amor por Hyoga a la luz del sol, donde todos podían dar testimonio de él, Seiya le sintió terror al rechazo, por eso evitó quedar a solas con Hyoga y darle oportunidad de romper su corazón... pero comprendía también que si no se arriesgaba no conseguiría nada en absoluto, ni siquiera un corazón roto y eso era algo verdaderamente triste y cobarde.

Hyoga suspiró en derrota. "Vamos, Seiya. Necesito pasar primero a mi apartamento y... ".

Y... en el próximo momento, Seiya estaba totalmente colgado a su brazo.

Hyoga sonrió suavemente.

--------------+++--------------

Ikki se apoyó contra su auto mientras esperaba por Shun.

Había una cierta felicidad inexplicable en detenerse a escuchar, respirar y esperar por quien traía la luz a su vida.

Sí, podría esperar eternamente por Shun y estar contento simplemente con eso... sabiendo fuertemente en su corazón que Shun vendría siempre hacia él.

Al sonido de las campanas del colegio, Ikki se incorporó sintiendo, como siempre, una anticipación contenta en su pecho.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que dejó de luchar contra este sentimiento, porque, además de Shun, era la cosa más hermosa que tenía impresa en su alma, sentía también, con algún sentido de lo que pensó fue honor y moral, que mientras no actuara en esos sentimientos todo estaría bien. A veces, se preguntó lo que su hermano pensaría si llegara a enterarse.

Unos breves momentos después de las campanadas, las voces alegres de los niños inundaron los patios escolares y la calle. Muchos padres congregados en los portones alcanzaban a sus niños pequeños, mientras que los mayores, se retiraban en grupos de amigos hacía sus hogares. De cualquier modo, sus maestros estaban presentes para asegurarse que estarían bien... y entre ellos, estaba su Shun.

Ikki sonrió entretenidamente al verlo rodeado de todos sus niños. Era obvio saber por qué Shun escogió esta profesión y no un trabajo de oficina.

Shun buscaba con la mirada y lo encontró, entonces, emitió una de sus sonrisas más brillantes. Esas sonrisas que eran solamente para Ikki.

Ikki contuvo el impulso de llevar una mano a su pecho. ¡Dios!, lo que Shun le hacía con sólo una sonrisa.

Shun intentó aliviar las voces fuertes de los niños alrededor suyo para despedirse porque, tanto como los amó, sus pensamientos su voluntad y su alma se apresuraron siempre en estos momentos, al otro lado de la calle, donde un auto negro estaba siempre estacionado mientras su hermano esperó por él.

Sonrió en dirección a Ikki sintiéndose completo otra vez. Ikki era el enigma que lo completaba sin él, era nada.

Unos momentos después, niños y padres a las puertas del colegio comenzaron a dispersarse dejando a sus maestros solos por una tarde... y una semana más.

Shun se despidió de sus compañeros en sus usuales modales mansos entonces se aceleró a unir a su hermano en la otra acera.

Cuando Shun caminó hacía él, Ikki envió su mirada más allá de su hermano, donde un grupo de maestras, tan jóvenes como su conejito, secreteaban algo mientras riendo tontamente con un rubor suave en sus caras.

Tan típico. Todos quienes lo miraron, quisieron un pedazo de su hermano... Y todos los que lo conocieron, lo codiciaron completamente.

¿Quién¿Quién sería la persona afortunada en ganarse su corazón?.

"Konbawa, Ototo". (Buenas tardes, hermano menor). Ikki sonrió al saludarlo.

"Konbawa, Oniichan". (Buenas tardes, hermano mayor). Respondió Shun, alegre.

Ikki se apartó para permitirle acceso al asiento de pasajero.

"¿Y¿qué tal tu día?". Preguntó el mayor al asegurar su cinturón y encender el motor del auto.

"Muy... cansado". Shun hizo una mueca divertida antes de aflojar el nudo de su corbata.

"Ha. Déjame creerte". Ikki sonrió sarcástico al arrancar y encaminarse hacía su hogar.

"Bien, pues fue un día grandioso y eso es cansado cuando trabajas con niños". Ikki sonrió concentrándose en el camino.

Shun se relajó visiblemente en el asiento suave. Había un olor en el automóvil, algo absolutamente relajante, era la combinación de las colonia de Ikki y la suya, y el propio olor de ambos cuerpos... Era un olor sencillamente delicioso que se deslizaba suavemente con el aire acondicionado.

"¿Y Seiya?". Shun preguntó de repente.

Ikki suspiró. "¿Tu qué crees?". Después de una pausa, cuando Ikki finalmente tomó la autopista, agregó. "¿Sabes, Ototo?. Comienzo a sentir pena por el Ruso".

"Pero apuesto que no haces nada para ayudarlo". Shun sentenció preguntándose sólo vagamente, cuál habría sido la excusa, o en todo caso, el truco que Ikki utilizó hoy para deshacerse de su compañero hiperactivo.

Ikki sonrió, un brilló macizo que dominó su ego entero. "No creas, Ototo, también siento piedad por Seiya. El pobre no sabe cuando rendirse".

"Seiya es un luchador, él nunca se rinde".

"Ay Shun, a veces es mejor el silencio que arriesgarse a ser rechazado".

Shun pestañeó un par de veces a las palabras nostálgicas de su hermano. Parecía como si Ikki se estuviera refiriendo a sí mismo y no a Seiya.

"Eso es cobardía, Ikki". Shun sonrió. "Y Seiya no es cobarde". Shun agregó en un tono terminante que atravesó raudo la comprensión de Ikki. Sí, eso fue tanto como decirle: 'Y tú no eres cobarde, Ikki'.

Shun se recogió en su asiento al contemplar la vista constantemente cambiante de la ciudad por la ventana. –Mira quién habla de cobardía--. Suspiró lánguidamente, observando ahora su reflexión en el vidrio.

"¡Oi¡Ototo!, qué profundo. ¿A qué se debió eso?". Despertándose de su propia miseria personal, Shun sonrió a los tonos casi ultrajantes de su hermano.

"Ya te lo dije, estoy cansado". Y era la verdad pero no a ello se debió ese suspiro.

"Hmmm...". Ikki consideró con una sonrisa autosatisfecha. "Me pregunto si un pastel de fresas y chantilly te harán sentir mejor". Dijo haciendo un gesto accidental hacía el asiento trasero del vehículo.

Shun se volvió con una sonrisa y es sólo hasta entonces notó la caja blanca de pastelería en el asiento de atrás. "Arigatou, Oniichan". Sonrió alegremente, entonces, frunció el ceño. "¿Y esos otros paquetes?".

"Comida china, hoy no me siento como para cocinar".

Shun sonrió. Sí, hoy le tocaba a Ikki la cena.

"¡Sugoi!". (Fantástico). "¿Mmm y estamos celebrando algo?".

"Hai". Ikki sonrió junto a Shun. "Celebramos que por un viernes más, nos escapamos de Seiya".

Ambos rieron abiertamente cuando su automóvil encabezó hacia su edificio.

**

* * *

**

"Oi, Ototo".

"¿Hai?". Shun contestó desde la cocina donde servía dos platos de postre.

"¿Qué te gustaría ver?. ¿Una comedia o una película de acción?". Ikki preguntó cambiando insistentemente los canales.

"Una comedia".

"Seguro". Ikki contestó al momento que finalmente se detuvo en un canal. Shun salió de la cocina con una bandeja con ambos platos de pastel y dos tazas de té tibio.

Ikki sonrió en su dirección haciendo un gesto hacía la pantalla. "Yackie Chan".

Shun sonrió. "Comedia".

"Hai, y acción también".

**

* * *

**

Estaban sentados en el sofá cómodo de su pequeña sala, la película había acaba hace rato y estaban viendo las noticias estelares sin el pendiente de despertarse temprano el día siguiente.

Shun ocupó el lado derecho del sofá comiendo un segundo plato de pastel. Él amó llegar a casa los viernes y ponerse cómodo en la compañía de su hermano.

Él miraba a Ikki clandestinamente. Su hermano estaba llevando solamente el pantalón azul oscuro de su pijama y aún en la escasa luz de la sala, proporcionada por la puerta entre abierta de una de las habitaciones y el resplandor del televisor, Shun podría apreciar claramente, la piel bronceada de raso.

¡Dioses! Sí, supo lo increíblemente suave que era su piel porque sus manos la han tocado tantas veces con reverencia… y bajo ella, los músculos de acero puro... y dentro de algunos escasos momentos estaría de nuevo en contacto con esa piel tibia y palpitante... cerca de su olor... Ikki olió a fuerza, calor y amor...

¡Cielos benditos!, cuando el momento viniera en que Ikki eligiera a alguien para compartir su vida¿Qué haría él?. ¿Podría sentarse aquí, solo, un viernes en la noche?.

Shun mordió su labio inferior para prevenir el escalofrío que amenazó engolfar su cuerpo entero. Supo que no pudo, no quiso y no pudo enfrentar la vida sin la presencia de su hermano, pero también supo que no podía detenerlo. Ikki mereció tanto ser feliz... aún cuando eso le costara su propia felicidad.

Ikki bostezó moderadamente antes de comentar algo de la película que recién comenzaba... fue cuando Shun regresó a la tierra intentando sonreír a través de su propio bostezo.

Fue en ese preciso momento, como si esa fuese la señal para actuar, que Ikki lo instó halándolo suavemente por su bazo para que se sentara en su regazo.

Alguna vez se le ocurrió a Shun mientras Ikki hacía esto que de alguna manera no era correcto que dos hermanos varones fuesen tan físicamente afectuosos...Quizás de niño, había esa razón... Pero ahora, ahora él tenía 23 años e Ikki 26... el tiempo había pasado, y tantas cosas con él.

Pero Shun sentía tal exultación siempre que Ikki le permitiera recogerse en su regazo, arrullarse en el sonido de su respiración y abrigarse en la tibieza de su piel, que no había manera de convencer a su corazón que esto era remotamente incorrecto.

"City Hunter. Recuérdame el título de la película después, Ototo".

Shun cabeceó su acuerdo justo unos instantes antes de entregarse a sus sueños.

Había sido un día largo de trabajo de una larga semana y se sentía tan agradable ser abrazado.

Shun sabía que mañana en la mañana despertaría en su cama pero no le importó porque habría de nuevo una ocasión en que dormiría... una vez más, en estos brazos.

Ikki suspiró al sentir en su cuello, la respiración profunda de su hermano lo cual sólo podía significar que Shun se había dormido.

Estrechando su sostenimiento en el cuerpo menor, Ikki dejó un beso en su frente antes de permitirse relajar.

Pronto tendría que poner a Shun en su cama antes que alguno de los dos consiguiera calambres por la mala postura.

...Pero si era lo suficientemente afortunado, este tesoro pequeño querría regresar a sus brazos... y fue de esta agónica y así también, Oh dulce esperanza, de la que se constituyó cada parte diminuta de su existencia.

………………………………………………………………………………..Cap II: AiShiteru

…………………………………………

©Kari. Febrero.2001.

…………………………………………


	2. Ai Shiteru

**-.Lazos Rojos.-**

By. Kari no Chiryu

Capítulo II

Ai Shiteru

Ikki sonrió ampliamente y buenas razones tenía para hacerlo...

Como de costumbre Seiya hablaba sin parar de un montón de cosas sin sentido, pero por supuesto, no fue esto lo que tenía en las nubes, nope, su humor extraordinario se debía a un acontecimiento maravilloso...

...Su hermano menor los había sorprendido uniéndolos para el almuerzo.

¡!Benditos sean los festivales de Primavera y las actividades especiales!!.

Ikki sonrió más intensamente, que en él se traduce como una mueca humilde.

Por otro lado, no estaba prestándole mucha atención a su compañero más joven, considerando que hoy es viernes, es bastante obvio saber lo que Seiya intentaba: Cazarlos para una juerga nocturna.

No obstante, hoy y en este momento pudo soportar cualquier cosa. La vida era absolutamente maravillosa, nada le hacía falta¡estaba indisputablemente feliz!.

De cualquier forma, esta rutina de cada viernes era un acontecimiento que llegó a disfrutar con honestidad. Esto, sus amigos y su hermano, lo único que le llenaba de más felicidad era la certeza de que mañana continuaría todo y todos allí.

Era increíble que a pesar de los años Seiya no cambiara ni diminutamente su actitud casi infantil. El muchacho tenía una personalidad arrolladora y eso nadie podría negarlo, además, los años le habían agraciado con una belleza casi andrógina, él y Shun parecían dos figuras frágiles de porcelana, una tallada en mármol y la otra en bronce. Aunque por supuesto, era de esperarse que Shun creciera a una juventud de excepcional beldad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su apariencia delicada y casi femenina, Shun era a simple vista, ciertamente un hombre y uno muy atractivo.

Ikki no podía evitar sonreír al recuerdo de las presentaciones de Shun en el coliseo. Era una locura absoluta. Aunque Shun parecía increíblemente ajeno a la atención.

Ikki, el Ikki amargado y con sed de venganza de entonces había sonreído con desprecio desde su escondite; El Ikki de ahora, supo como en aquél momento, que la admiración hacía su hermano menor había sido absoluta. El muchacho no sólo había logrado sobrevivir guardando la promesa que le hiciera a Ikki sino que también, el ahora caballero de Leo, pudo sentir en aquél entonces, el cosmos creciente y ardiente de su hermano, extendiéndose eternamente.

Ikki se burló de Shun aquél día, lo insultó y humilló delante de sus amigos e imperdonablemente lo golpeó. Shun aún conservó una cicatriz pálida encima de su hombro izquierdo en recuerdo imborrable de su culpa.

Ikki sentía que nunca sería capaz de perdonarse por herir a Shun, quien significó para él más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo… ni siquiera Esmeralda.

Esmeralda. ¿La amó realmente¿o amó en ella la imagen y recuerdo de su hermano?.

No. Él la amó. Ciertamente ella había capturado su corazón y perderla lo enloqueció de dolor e ira.

Él no había creído posible que pudiese existir en el mundo otra alma noble y dulce como la de su hermano, pero comprendió su error al conocer a Esmeralda. Aunque la vida no había sido justa con él, Esmeralda y Shun eran las dos razones de su esperanza. Esperanza para creer que no todo el mundo estaba torcido, para creer que había muchos otros como Shun y Esmeralda dispuestos a amar y sacrificarse en aras de ese amor, y él deseó tanto proteger a esos tantos otros, para tener esperanza en un futuro de dicha, para tener esperanzas de que otros tantos como él no estarían perdidos o solos porque tendrían a su propio Shun o su propia Esmeralda.

Y esto era exactamente Shun para él, su punto cardinal. Quizás muchos pensaron que era sobre protector de su hermano y era cierto, pero ellos no entendieron sus razones y ciertamente no iba a explicarlas.

En los años de sus batallas Shun había pasado una porción buena de pesares y sufrimientos, muchos de los cuales fueron causados por el mismo Ikki; primero con su rebeldía y luego con sus largas e inexplicables ausencias.

Y Shun... le había permitido ir y venir a su voluntad, entendiendo perfectamente su necesidad de independencia y libertad.

Ikki necesitó también entenderse con su amargura y erradicarla de su alma.

Aunque nunca se perdonara por los momentos de dolor a través de los cuales puso a Shun, éste nunca tuvo una palabra de reproche y siempre que decidiera regresar, Shun lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos...

...Pero no todo durante los años había sido dolor sino también momentos de dicha que igualmente conservaría en su memoria hasta el día de su muerte y quizás más allá.

Aquél día en los bosques, casi un par de meses después de haber sido dado por muerto, reapareció para salvar a Shun del ataque de un caballero de fuego. Fue la primera vez, después de cinco años de vicisitudes y dolor, que ambos se permitieron llorar y abrazarse y regocijarse en el toque y la presencia del otro.

Y otra ocasión igualmente emotiva, fue el día en que, hace ahora un poco más de cinco años, Ikki había tocado a la puerta del apartamento de Shun llevando una maleta en su mano izquierda y el arcón de su armadura a su espalda. Como siempre, Shun lo recibió con una sonrisa, pero al alojar la vista entera, el muchacho parecía descarriado. Ikki había bajado el arcón colocándolo junto a su maleta y emitiendo una sonrisa avergonzada, dijo: "¿Aún está disponible esa habitación para mi?". Llorando de alegría, Shun se lanzó en sus brazos y así habían permanecido durante mucho tiempo.

...Y hoy, durante otro viernes, Shun, Seiya, Hyoga y él se sentaban juntos a la mesa para el almuerzo hablando y riendo (por supuesto, Seiya habla y ellos se reían), y relajándose antes de continuar con una tarde de trabajo y luego un fin de semana de descanso bien ganado.

Ikki notó también durante el último par de semanas que Seiya, al parecer, ganó el afecto de Hyoga.

Hyoga. Él sintió un gran aprecio para el caballero de los hielos. En aquellos primeros años pareció estar muy cerca de Shun, incluso en sus ataques con los caballeros negros, Hyoga siempre se interpuso entre Shun y el peligro. Siempre protegiéndolo.

Ikki estuvo seguro que el rubio guardó alguna clase de sentimiento muy profundo hacía su hermano, pero si en los años de su ausencia actuó en ellos, Shun nunca le dijo una sola palabra.

"¿Por qué no vamos al un cine?". Seiya estaba incitando alegremente. "Hmm". Ikki meditó un momento, no tendría objeción si su conejito no la tuvo. "¿Ototo, qué dices?".

"Hai Niisan, me encantaría ir". Shun sonrió.

Ikki se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "¿A qué hora?".

Seiya e Hyoga sonrieron. "A las seis y treinta, nos encontramos en la entrada y después, podemos ir a cenar juntos y mañana podríamos ir al Zoo y luego...". Seiya continuó entusiasmado en un sin fin de planes, muchos de los cuales eran absurdos, es decir¿realmente pensó que era posible llevar a Shun a una función de lucha'¿a Ikki al ballet o a Hyoga al baño de sauna?... aunque muy posiblemente el muchacho no estaba pensando en lo provechoso del baño sauna sino en lo provechoso de tener a Hyoga en el baño sauna y necesariamente... desnudo!. YUMMY YUMMY

"Y también podríamos ir al...".

"…al baño". Ikki interrumpió con sarcasmo divertido. Al escepticismo en el rostro de todos fingió inocencia. "Oops... quise decir, 'todos juntos', para no perder la costumbre".

Inmediatamente y comprendiendo que había empujado mas de la cuenta, Seiya se ruborizó con turbación.

"Que sea a las seis y media entonces". Ikki concedió cambiando el tema y en disculpa tácita a su joven amigo. "E intenta ser puntual".

La expresión de Seiya aclaró con una sonrisa.

"Hai, estaremos allí puntuales".

"¿Shimatta. Doko wa Seiya desu Ka?. (Maldición, dónde está Seiya?). Shun sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Él amó salir con su hermano y una vez que uno se acostumbra a ese carácter, no podía evitarse sino amarlo.

De repente, algo en un aparador, llamó su atención.

"Debí saberlo, Seiya nunca está a tiempo, y ahora que Hyoga anda con él...". Ikki se volvió hacía su hermano o hacía el lugar donde había estado hasta hace un momento.

A Ikki no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo.

Sólo tuvo que seguir la mirada de adoración de algunas muchachas que estaban paseando esa tarde por el centro comercial.

Acercándose furtivamente, Ikki descubrió lo que llamó tan definitivamente la atención de su hermano.

Era un cachorro de pastor alemán. El perrito estaba agitando festivamente su cola mientras apoyándose en su jaula animado por los gestos de Shun en el cristal.

Ikki mordió su labio inferior, supo que Shun deseó una mascota durante mucho tiempo, pero en el apartamento era imposible tenerla sin arriesgarse a la intervención (poco amistosa) de la junta de condominio. Quizás si se mudaran a una casa propia, Shun podría tener su mascota, pero, por más que quisiera realizar el deseo de su hermano, Ikki siempre evitó el tema de conseguir una casa para ambos, él supo que vendría el día en que Shun se enamoraría... y... y entonces, incluso la intimidad pequeña de su apartamento parecería demasiado enorme.

"¿Es precioso, no lo crees, Oniichan?". Shun preguntó sin apartar su mirada del cachorro.

"Precioso". Ikki afirmó sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Shun. "Vamos, Conejito. Tomémonos un café o nos saldrán raíces esperando por Seiya". Shun sonrió al sostenerse al brazo izquierdo de Ikki, él amó hacerlo y supo que a Ikki no le molestaba.

Llegaron brevemente después a los puestos de comida en el tercer piso e Ikki lo dirigió hacía una mesa antes de ir a conseguir sus bebidas.

Shun suspiró alegremente mientras esperando por Ikki.

Estar junto a él lo exaltó. Su hermano irradiaba fuerza y templanza¿quién no se sentiría seguro en sus brazos?.

Ikki regresó a la mesa con sus bebidas. "Aquí". Ofreció un vaso cuyo contenido estaba obviamente tibio por el vapor que fluía de la cima.

Shun sonrió al tomar cuidadosamente el vaso de la mano de su hermano.

Tomando su café, Ikki parecía ahora más relajado aunque Seiya e Hyoga se habían retrasado cerca de 20 minutos y si Shun lo conocía bien, era muy probable que en estos momentos estuviera rezando para que no aparecieran.

--¡Oh por favor, Dios, haz que no vengan. Que no vengan!--.

"Allí están". La voz preciosa de Seiya surcó el aire haciendo que Ikki casi se ahogara en su café.

Por su parte, Shun sonrió al recibir a sus dos amigos.

"¿Quieren tomarse algo?".

"No, ya es muy tarde, mejor bajamos, la película debe estar por empezar".

La única objeción a eso la habría hecho Ikki, señalando de quién era la culpa que ya era tarde pero el caballero de fuego eligió sabiamente quedarse callado.

Después de la película, prosiguió lo que Seiya llamó alegremente una comida rápida y prosiguiendo con la noche de planes interminables, un night club.

Hasta este punto, Ikki lo soportó todo muy bien, pero el Night Club fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Él odio los lugares atestados y sin duda, esto era uno de esos lugares. Así que el joven de Leo hizo la única cosa que pudo, bebió para relajarse o probablemente mataría a Seiya y él pudo hacerlo si quiso... ¡¡¡Y ÉL QUISO!!!.

Dos horas y siete vasos de whisky más tarde, Ikki estaba bastante... relajado.

Shun disfrutaba francamente de la velada en compañía de su hermano y amigos, Seiya aún intentaba sacar a bailar a Hyoga, pero el rubio se negó obstinadamente, así que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Por supuesto, y como era de esperarse, los cuatro muchachos llamaron la atención bastante extraordinariamente. Cada uno, aunque muy diferente del otro, tenía su atractivo personal y su propio grupo de admiradoras, muchas de las cuales no reunirían nunca el valor para acercarse.

Shun estuvo tan entretenido con la disputa pequeña entre Hyoga y Seiya que ninguno de los tres notó a la muchacha acercándose a la mesa hasta que hablara.

"Hola". Dijo alegremente y era evidente que estaba un poco intoxicada.

"Hola". Seiya contestó casi gritando sobre el volumen de la música. La muchacha sonrió antes de dirigir su atención al hombre que la había traído aquí.

"¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?". Preguntó algo tímidamente a su intrepidez anterior.

Cuatro pares de ojos pestañearon simultáneamente.

Entonces sólo tres de ellos se volvieron hacía el centro de atención de la muchacha.

E Ikki parecía en otra dimensión literalmente.

"¿Hmm?". Gruñó y las cejas azabaches convergieron hacia el centro de su frente.

"¿Bailarías conmigo?". Pidió nuevamente.

Entre la música alta y toda la tensión de la noche Ikki estaba a punto de gruñir con displicencia pero la voz de Shun lo detuvo.

"Hai Oniisan, ve a bailar".

Ikki heló un segundo, todo el momento, su expresión facial y corporal, inmutables como siempre. Supo que Shun nunca podría amarlo como él lo amó, pero la longanimidad de su trato dolía tanto igual que si hubiese sido insistido por su amante a ir con otra persona.

"Sí, Ikki, ve a bailar". Hyoga insistió y había un brilló extraño en sus ojos, casi una mueca de placer personal.

Dándose cuenta de la situación, Seiya intervino. "Anô, si Ikki no quiere, entonces que no lo haga". Pero Ikki sintiéndose un poco desinhibido y herido tomó una decisión. Bien, era obvio que Shun nunca lo amaría, entonces ¿por qué no debió divertirse y olvidarse de su amor imposible?, de cualquier manera tendría que empezar a alejarse emocionalmente de Shun en algún momento y éste era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

"¿Sí, por qué no?". Ikki se encogió de hombros al tomar a la mujer sonriente a la pista.

En la mesa, Hyoga sonreía con placer y Shun…

Seiya suspiró a la sonrisa forzada en su cara, era... risible, una cosa como esa no debió opacar el rostro de Shun. De ser otra la situación, Seiya se habría sorprendido de la agilidad de Ikki como bailarín, aunque con su usual destreza, era de esperarse, pero ahora mismo su preocupación era Shun.

La música en el salón hizo su cambió en genero pasando de un tecno movido a música romántica tradicional.

Como si justo eso fuese su oportunidad largamente anhelada la muchacha rubia abrochó sus brazos en el cuello de Ikki colgándose literalmente a él.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Shun crujió. Al principio pensó que en verdad soportaría esto, pero no pudo, era demasiado ver a Ikki en los brazos de otra persona, e Ikki era suyo... ¿cómo se atrevió esa mujer a tocarlo?. Respirando difícilmente, Shun se obligó a relajar legando la punzada en su pecho a comprender que Ikki, realmente no era suyo como exigía su corazón.

En el medio del ruido y los cuerpos ahora apiñados en la pista, Ikki comenzó a sentirse honestamente enfadado esta mujer y en tal sentimiento estuvo a punto de reaccionar, mas al apartarla ligeramente para acabar con el baile la chica aprovechó la oportunidad comprometiendo sus labios en un beso.

El momento pareció detenerse para Ikki en la pista y su hermano en una mesa cercana.

Seiya estaba más allá de la sorpresa e Hyoga, parecía satisfecho consigo mismo.

Reaccionando, Seiya se volvió hacía Shun que aún continuaba observando la escena con ojos descreídos y cuando el peso de lo que estaba presenciando se estableció como una mortaja en su mente una lágrima de pura amargura se resbaló por su mejilla.

"¿Shun?". Seiya se levantó para acercarse al muchacho consumido en su propia miseria. "¿Shu-Chan…?". Seiya susurró cerca a su oído pero antes de poder hacer nada más, Shun se levantó abruptamente y salió del lugar.

"¡¿Shun?!". Hyoga se levantó para seguirlo pero Seiya lo detuvo sujetándolo por un brazo.

"Yo iré, tú espera a Ikki". Instruyó con lo que debió ser rabia en sus ojos, pero no era posible, no hacia Hyoga.

Aunque el siberiano nunca se dejó a las ordenes de Seiya, la gravedad en su expesión lo previno de insistir, por otro lado, era el más indicado para ir por Shun, después de todo, ambos muchachos habían desarrollado una amistad muy firme con los años, siendo ambos de la misma edad e igualmente sensibles y abiertos.

Con un gruñido, Hyoga tomó de nuevo asiento dirigiendo su mirada por la pista al causante de todo el alboroto. Ikki, quien ahora miraba a la muchacha temblorosa con una mirada serena de fiera.

Al principio, el Phoenix fue incapaz de reaccionar su osadía y falta total de pudor y decencia al besar a un totalmente desconocido, pero ahora, cuando le dio un empujón para apartarla de su rostro, todo lo que podía hacer era fijarla con ira contenida porque de lo contrario tendría que matarla por lo que hizo, por tomar de él algo que no era suyo.

Por tomar algo que era sólo propiedad de una persona, aunque ésta nunca deseara sus besos o sus caricias...

...Eran suyas, de nadie más y esta muchacha ofendió el amor que tan devotamente su corazón consagró en culto para su hermano.

Bajo los ojos inflexibles de Ikki, la muchacha se agitó, parecía que en cualquier momento la golpearía pero no sucedió. De repente quiso llorar, pero de alguna manera supo que no serviría para apaciguar el infierno que había desatado dentro del hombre frente a ella.

Con una última mirada de despreció que la heló hasta la última gota de sangre, Ikki se dio la vuelta marchándose mientras la música suave continuaba inundando el salón.

El sonido de la música llenó suavemente el estacionamiento.

Shun se apoyó contra el corvette de su hermano, en medio de su rabia y celos estuvo a punto de cerrar su puño contra él pero inmediatamente entró en razón. Bajó su puño suavemente, todo su cuerpo agitándose por lo que reconoció como dolor que no podría ser sanado con ninguna cantidad de palabras.

Ikki nunca diría aquellas que lo rescataría del mar de agonía en el que se hundía.

Era sencillamente demasiado para soportar y así como la herida cruel desangró su alma, su cuerpo se agitó con el primer sollozo.

"¿Shu-chan?". La voz precedió una mano calurosa que se apoyó en su hombro derecho.

Shun se turbó visiblemente al ser interrumpido por Seiya. Volviéndose bruscamente intentó sostener sus lágrimas, pero era inútil a la perspicacia nata de Seiya.

"¿Duele, verdad?".

Shun frunció el entrecejo intentando caminar más allá de él. "No sé de qué estás hablando".

Seiya lo sostuvo por un brazo y de un halón le hizo enfrentarlo. "¿Duele verlo con otra persona?. ¿Duele saber que tendrás que compartir su amor?... ¿o te duele más saber que su amor nunca será verdaderamente tuyo?".

Las palabras de Seiya lo traspasaron con dolor tan efectivamente como si se tratara de una flecha, pero en el momento, la ira de tener que enfrentar sus sentimientos no correspondidos y además, el posible juicio de Seiya, prevaleció indemne ante nada más.

"No sé de que hablas". Repitió con displicencia deshaciéndose descortésmente del agarro de Seiya.

Seiya permaneció en silencio por un momento, desconociendo al muchacho frente a él que usualmente irradió con dulzura. Esta persona lo miraba a través de otros ojos y no era la primera vez que se enfrentaron.

En sarcasmo puro, Seiya hizo una reverencia ante Shun. "Disculpe Usted, mi señor Hades. No fue mi intención incomodarlo".

Fue eso todo lo que tomó para romper la barrera que Shun había construido alrededor suyo. Con un sollozo roto se abrazó a Seiya suplicándole silenciosamente devolver el calor porque en estos momentos su alma se sentía muy fría y muy vacía.

"Shhh... está bien Shu-chan, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo".

"¿Dónde está Shun?". Fue lo primero en Ikki preguntó al regresar a la mesa, no incluso sentándose.

Hyoga lo miró con tedio prolongado. "Él y Seiya salieron un momento". Contestó concisamente.

Ikki asintió al sentarse y retomar su bebida. Interiormente se preguntó si Shun miró el beso y aunque realmente deseó saber, se sometería a tortura voluntaria antes de preguntárselo al rubio.

"Esa muchacha nunca olvidará tu mirada, Ikki".

A esas palabras, Ikki se volvió lentamente al caballero de los hielos y había sólo rivalidad cruzando entre sus miradas, no por nada ellos eran sus Némesis... desde siempre.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Hyoga sonrió con ironía al encogerse de hombros.

Ikki simplemente continuó mirándolo.

"¿Shu-chan, por qué simplemente no le dices?".

Shun se apartó horrorizado de los brazos de Seiya. "¿Decirle?". Preguntó absolutamente descreyendo que Seiya había propuesto aún remotamente esta opción. "¿Estás loco?".

Seiya sonrió suavemente. "Es la creencia general". Hizo una mueca al ver infructuosos sus esfuerzos para hacer sonreír a Shun.

"Escucha, si tanto lo amas y sé que es así, deberías ser honesto con tus sentimientos y abrirte a él".

"¿No entiendes, Seiya?, él es mi hermano, cómo podría decirle...".

"Lo único que está bastante claro para mi con todo esto es que ambos son inmensamente estúpidos... Shun él te ama también...".

"¡Cállate!". Shun gritó con ira y miedo. "No sabes lo que dices, Seiya. Ikki no es así, él...". Shun hizo una pausa antes de bajar la voz. "¿Cómo... cómo podrías saber si me ama o no?". Había esperanza tenue en su voz pero era esperanza no obstante.

Con un suspiro Seiya se acercó a él. Tomando el rostro fino de alabastro entre sus manos le instó a mirarlo.

"¿Lo supe contigo, no es así?".

"Pero... Ikki no es así, Seiya... Si él llegara a enterarse que yo...". Shun se detuvo a media explicación bajando su mirada.

"¿Que eres homosexual?, no siento que me trate diferente porque yo lo sea".

Shun sollozó suavemente. "Es diferente... nosotros somos... hermanos". Cuando Shun volvió a hablar, su voz era fría y su expresión lejana. "Hermanos, Seiya... y yo soy un abominación por amarlo... si le digo...".

Los rasgos de Seiya cambiaron en ese momento de comprensión afectuosa a cólera. "Hablas pura mierda, Shun".

"¡Seiya!". La voz de Shun era un susurro descreído. Seiya lo sujetó fuertemente por los hombros y agitándolo.

"Sé como es el amor entre ustedes, Shun". Seiya rechinó severamente. "¿Qué hacen?, ustedes han dormido muchas veces en la misma cama, podría apostarlo. ¿Qué haces para ahogar tu deseo por él¿qué haces para apaciguar el hambre de tu carne¿te dices que es pecado y no le dices cómo te sientes¿y crees que con eso salvas tu alma y la suya?". Seiya sonrió satíricamente entonces sin dejar su sostenimiento en los hombros delgados. "Pues entérate amigo mío, que aún cuando tú y él nunca mantengan relaciones sexuales, la relación entre ambos ya no podría ser más incestuosa de lo que es".

Shun heló a la verdad en las palabras. Tan reales y tan dolorosas... él amó a Ikki, lo amó y deseó como un amante. Había entre ellos esos lazos de sangre que eran tan fuertes como este deseo¿fue eso lo que lo hizo abominable?... ¿era tan insalvable ese obstáculo...?.

La reacción vino pronto para todo su desconcierto y una vez más, Shun se encontró llorando.

"Se tardan demasiado". Ikki declaró echando una mirada alrededor para su hermano.

Hyoga se encogió de hombros. "Sí". Fue todo lo que dijo.

Estrechando sus ojos, Ikki se declaró oficialmente, más allá de sus límites. "Me voy". Dijo levantándose sin importarle realmente si Hyoga lo siguió o no.

...Pero Hyoga estaba justo detrás de él, después de haber corrido a la barra para pagar sus últimas bebidas.

"Kudasai Gomen ne, Shu-Chan". (Perdóname, por favor) Seiya susurró acariciando el cabello de Shun. Fue un rato largo antes de que las palabras, de nuevo dulces de Seiya, penetraran su miseria.

"No sé qué hacer, Seiya... yo...".

"Sé que no es fácil, pero...". Seiya hizo una pausa y suspiró. Él y Shun simplemente continuaban abrazados, Shun apoyándose en él y él en el corvette negro de Ikki. "El amor entre ustedes dos es tan hermoso, Shun. Yo... no puedo ver el pecado en él. Su amor es limpio, el pecado está sólo en tu mente,... ¿a qué le temes tanto?".

En contestación, Shun sólo frotó su mejilla húmeda en el hombro de Seiya con un desaire al relajar su cuerpo en el abrazo..

"¿Por qué, Seiya?".

"¿Por qué, qué?".

"¿Por qué me dices todas estas cosas...?".

"Será porque no soporto ver a dos estúpidos amándose tanto y tan cobardes para admitirlo, no despaches el amor si toca a tu puerta, bebé, porque no sabes cuando regresará... si es que vuelve". Seiya dijo con una nota nostálgica en su voz.

Shun se incorporó un poco para que ambos pudiesen verse a los ojos. "Hablas como si hubiese perdido esa oportunidad".

Seiya sonrió con tanta tristeza que apenas pudo mantener su actitud jovial. "Quizás¿Uhmm?".

"Pero, ...Hyoga...".

Seiya resopló en diversión dolorosa cuando rodó sus ojos. "¡Oh vamos!, tú y yo sabemos que él... no me ama". Seiya mordió su labio inferior antes de agregar. "Y nunca va a amarme".

"Pero...".

"Tú y yo sabemos de quien es su corazón¿no es cierto, Shun?".

Era el cambió de Shun para fijar su mirada en su zapatos. "Gomen".

Al resoplido de Seiya Shun levantó de nuevo su mirada. "No es tu culpa... el amor es así¿no?". Seiya sonrió brillantemente. "Todos pueden pensar que soy un poco despistado en momentos, pero yo me doy cuanta de las cosas que pasan al mi alrededor, y sé que desde la primera vez que subiste al cuadrilátero en el coliseo, Hyoga no ha dejado de amarte".

"Pensé... que él... yo le dije...".

"¡Oi Shun¿no es una tragedia?". Seiya preguntó sonriendo. "Un día esta será una gran historia de amor, con un final feliz". Dijo guiñándole un ojo. "Amo los finales felices".

"Estás loco". Shun declaró incrédulo, pero había alegría en sus ojos.

"No me dices nada nuevo". Seiya contestó indiferentemente antes de sonreír, entonces, ambos se abrazaron con afecto compartiendo las confidencias de sus almas.

"¡Ototo!".

Ambos muchachos saltaron separadamente a la voz de barítono que los interrumpió.

Ikki estaba de pie unos metros lejos de ellos y ligeramente detrás estaba deteniéndose el rubio ambos compartiendo expresiones similares de...celos.

Seiya mordió su labio inferior al mirar a Shun agitarse ligeramente a su lado. ¡Dios!, estos dos tipos estaban locos por él, y él no se dio cuenta en absoluto. De otro, Seiya lo hubiese pensado un idiota, pero de Shun, era sólo y nada más que pura ingenuidad...

Shun había sido sorprendido para reaccionar, pero contemplando el rostro de su hermano, no pudo sino revocar a la muchacha que había tomado un beso suyo... la imagen de ambos abrazándose y compartiendo un beso, era más doloroso de lo que admitiría.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí, Seiya?". Hyoga preguntó lentamente, olvidando por completo que Shun había sido herido demasiado por la escena más temprana para pensar 'románticamente' en nadie más, sobre todo si ese alguien más era...

"¿Ototo, daijoubu desu ka?". (¿Hermano, estás bien?) La mirada severa en los ojos de Ikki ablandó al notar los ojos hinchados de Shun.

Revocando la ira anterior que opacó al dolor en su alma, Shun estrechó los ojos. "Hai, Oniisan, daijoubu". (Sí, estoy bien) Respondió secamente antes de agregar. "Quiero irme".

Ikki pestañeó un par de veces, incapaz de creer que este era su hermano. Seiya se encogió de hombros casi patéticamente cuando Ikki buscó alguna explicación en su dirección.

Suspirando Ikki asintió la petición. "Hai, ya es tarde".

"Arigatou Sei-chan". Shun susurró al oído de su amigo al darle un abrazo de despida.

"De nada. Sólo recuerda lo que te dije¿de acuerdo?". Seiya podía sentir la cabeza de Shun agitándose afirmativamente entre su hombro y cuello.

Después de una breve despedida de Ikki, ambos subieron al auto saliendo después del estacionamiento.

Seiya suspiró al mirarlos marcharse, entonces, una mano sujetó su brazo haciéndole darse la vuelta rudamente.

Cuando Seiya reaccionó se encontró desafiado por un par de ojos azul celeste que lucían oscuros en la escasa luz del estacionamiento.

"Tenemos mucho de que hablar, Seiya". Hyoga decretó antes de comenzar a caminar a su propio auto, halando a Seiya tras él.

Ikki frunció profundamente el entrecejo cuando Shun lo pasó marchándose evidentemente a su habitación, sin el más pequeño gesto de despedida, absolutamente nada, ni aún en nombre de sus modales extraordinarios... no que Shun los necesitó alguna vez para brindarle una sonrisa de buenas noches.

Shun estuvo callado durante todo el camino y en esa misma moda salió del auto. ¿Ahora pretendía dejarlo así¿sin una explicación?... ¿podía deberse todo esto a Seiya?... después de todo, fue el único con quien Shun habló desde que todo este acto empezó.

"Shun". Ikki pronunció severamente deteniendo la inminente retirada.

"¿Hai?". La expresión de Shun era tanto igual de inflexible, no regalando nada en absoluto pero incapaz de volverse para enfrentar a su hermano.

"¿Qué está pasando?". Y ese era Ikki, siempre yendo al corazón.

Fuera de la vista de Ikki, la máscara de ira de Shun crujió dejando escapar ahora el dolor, que lenta pero inexorablemente, fue dominando cada uno de sus nervios.

"Nada".

De su posición, Shun escuchó el resoplido de incredulidad de Ikki y por alguna razón lo sacó de sus casillas.

"¿Qué significa ese 'Mphh'?". Shun se volvió hacia Ikki con ojos en fuego.

Por su lado, Ikki estaba intentando conservar la cordura, pero por algún motivo inexplicable, su hermano estaba logrando en sólo unos minutos agotar su paciencia, lo asustó porque nunca se había sentido así respecto a Shun... Ikki comprendió anebladamente, que la idea de la participación de Seiya en todo esto era lo que estaba molestando.

Todavía el licor en su cabeza le dio la suficiente desinhibición para actuar en sus sentimientos.

"¿Es por Seiya, Shun?".

"¿Qué?". De todo lo que Ikki pudo haber dicho esa suposición lo desarmó por completo. ¿Qué tenía que ver Seiya en todo aquello?

En sus ojos, la reacción de Shun no era más que la ratificación de sus sospechas así que envuelto en ira de puros celos, Ikki haló fuertemente a Shun por un brazo para atraerlo hacía sí.

"¿Tu y Seiya se entienden, Shun?".

El rostro de Shun se torció en horror y por más que buscó en los ojos azules de su hermano no podría dar con el hombre que amo tanto.

"¿Qué... qué estás diciendo, Ikki?". Tartamudeó casi en lágrimas, en algún lugar de su mente supo que mañana habría un moretón dónde Ikki lo estaba sujetando.

"¿Sabes que Hyoga y él están juntos, verdad?, y sin embargo te metes en sus brazos como si fueras una pequeña...". La última inminente ofensa se apagó por la bofetada fuerte que aterrizó en su cara, retrocediendo unos pasos, Ikki llevó una mano a sus labios. Estaban sangrando.

El cuerpo de Shun se estremeció con tanto dolor. ¿Era eso lo que su hermano pensó de él?. ¿Cómo pudo?... Ikki.

Bajo él sus piernas parecían inexistentes pero se sostuvo con orgullo, en su miseria, realmente no comprendió los sentimientos de Ikki y confundió celos con hastío.

No pudo soportarlo... su hermano sintió asco de él. ¿Cómo podría vivir con este dolor?. No, no pudo y encima...

La palma de su mano derecha estaba ardiendo, ardiendo del golpe que le dio a Ikki. Lo había golpeado. A Ikki, quien mereció su respeto y veneración por todos los sacrificios que hizo en su nombre, por su amor incondicional... Si su hermano lo odió era culpa suya, él lo había ocasionado, no tuvo derecho en absoluto para golpearlo... y para amarlo...

Shun cerró los ojos ciñendo el puño que ofendió a su hermano tan fuertemente que sus uñas clavaron en su carne riachuelos rojos de sangre... la misma sangre que derramó de su hermano, la sangre compartida que los bendijo y los condenó.

No mereció vivir... había tanto dolor en su pecho que de repente sólo sintió un peso embotado que doblegó su ser...

Shun abrió sus ojos ampliamente al sentir algo húmedo y tibio en su puño.

¿Cómo podría ocurrir?...

Shun no supo si estaba pasando en verdad o era sólo una ilusión deseosa, pero había de nuevo el sentimiento tibio y él supo que era verdad.

Ikki estaba arrodillado ante él, sujetando su puño y halagándolo abierto para lamer la sangre que continuaba vertiendo de las pequeñas punzadas, acariciando las heridas diminutas con su lengua, intentando que dejaran de sangrar.

Había una lágrima tibia deslizándose por el rostro de Shun que abrió el camino a otras tantas que siguieron a su predecesora aterrizando en los cabellos suave de media noche de Ikki...

Shun supo que mucha de la húmeda en su palma ahora extendida, no era sólo la saliva tibia de Ikki, sino también sus lágrimas.

Finalmente, las caricias calurosas en su mano acabaron e Ikki se apoyó atrás en sus talones aún sujetando su mano, pero incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

"Perdóname, Ototo".

Una vez más, la imagen clara de Ikki y esa mujer besándose inundó su visión.

Shun sacó su mano de las de Ikki y permitió que la amargura hablara por él.

"No me llames así". Rechinó en un sentimiento de primacía que no le permitió pensar en nada más.

"¡¿Que?!". Ikki preguntó su voz temblorosa. Cuando Shun se apartó de él dejando sus manos vacías en el aire, la respuesta evidente era un: No, no te perdono.

Habría sido suficiente para quebrar su corazón... una vez más... pero, la rabia en la voz de su hermano, pidiéndole no llamarlo así más... esa herida lo agujereó más profundamente de lo que nada había podido antes. No la muerte de sus padres, o la vida cruel que enfrentaron de niños, o incluso la muerte de Esmeralda habían dolido tanto... y eso era porque él nunca amó tanto a nadie como amó a Shun.

"¿Ototo...?". Suplicó aún de rodillas, incapaz de levantarse aún si lo hubiese deseado, su rostro pálido se levantó hacia su hermano con lágrimas que escasamente se sostuvieron en sus ojos. El gran Phoenix estaba a sus pies abierto y vulnerable.

Pero Shun permanecía de espalda a él, hundido en su propia desdicha cuando la palabra omnipresente en los labios de Ikki fue pronunciada de nuevo, activando de nuevo su cólera... él no quiso ser sólo su hermano, él quiso ser lo que esa mujer pudo, quiso ser su amante, el único en su vida. El único con la ley para mirarse en sus ojos.

"No me llames así". Shun masculló antes de volverse bruscamente. "No me llames así, no quiero ser tu hermano". Las palabras habían sido dichas sin premeditación pero no podían devolverse y finalmente enfrentándolo Shun comprendió la atrocidad que hizo al ver a su hermano abandonado y roto.

Roto...

¿Cómo pudo sólo una noche acabarlos así?.

"¿Oniichan...?". Shun susurró superado ahora con miedo.

Ikki no respondió, su cuerpo parecía flácido y sus manos quedaron al azar encima del piso emulando un tétrico muñeco de trapo abandonado por un niño.

"¡Oniichan!". Shun cayó junto él abrazándolo, ahogado por las lágrimas que insistentemente hizo a un lado para llevarle un poco de calor al cuerpo helado de Ikki.

"Perdóname". Shun comenzó a llorar al darse cuenta que sus suministraciones eran infructuosas, Ikki ni siquiera parecía reconocer su presencia. "Perdóname, por favor, Niichan...".

En el laberinto oscuro en su mente, Ikki se contrajo más aún en sus miembros. De todos y cada uno de los pasillos negros, enroscados e interminables podría oír la voz de Shun venir con el viento aullador repitiendo una y mil veces en un eco venenoso las palabras que tan eficazmente terminaron con su existencia.

Sintió tanto frío, sus miembros parecían estar atados, todo era tan doloroso... por lo menos aquí no tuvo que enfrentar el odio en los ojos de Shun, sólo esperar a desaparecer, casi pudo sentir la extinción de su cuerpo y la conciencia escasa abandonándolo.

Lentamente se escapó de la existencia que con saña lo escarneció una y otra vez.

Pero... el tiempo no vino. ¿Cuánto tomaría para que todo acabara?.

Ikki se encogió más profundamente legándose a esperar un poco más, a pesar que el sol comenzaba calentar su piel... no. No quiso regresar... pero era tan cálido. Encendía su sangre pero no quemaba... Así se sintió su alma cuando Shun lo abrazó o simplemente le sonría.

Shun...

"Oniichan, por favor, perdóname, perdóname...". Shun estaba cerca de entregarse al pánico, habían sido minutos interminables antes que Ikki removiera entre sus brazos.

El cuerpo de Ikki continuaba impasible, pero por lo menos su piel ya no se sintió helada.

Shun se retiró ligeramente para apartar suavemente el cabello negro de la frente de su hermano y sólo para acariciarlo si pudiera llevar algún alivió a Ikki y placer cualquiera que él obtuvo del toque simple.

De repente, Ikki levantó su rostro de nuevo y contempló a Shun a través de ojos pálidos.

"¿Por qué, Shun?". La voz que profirió la pregunta había sido tan suave y herida que escasamente podría reconocerse como la voz siempre altiva y firme de Ikki.

"¿Por qué?". Repitió ante el silencio torturador, las lágrimas surgieron de nuevo.

Por sólo un segundo, Shun no contestó o hizo el esfuerzo para hacerlo, la herida era tan grande. Cómo podría sanarla...

Sólo una cosa pudo.

"Porque te amo, Ikki". Se obligó a sostener los ojos de su hermano.

Ikki no parecía entender, si Shun lo amó, por qué le dijo esas palabras tan terribles.

Shun inhaló larga y duramente antes de responder la pregunta tácita en los ojos azules de su hermano. Siempre creyó que llegado este momento, si llegaba, estaría llorando o en dolor mortal, pero ahora, sólo sintió una cierta serenidad… casi paz.

"Porque te amo". Repitió con convicción y mirando profundamente en los ojos de Ikki, para ya no hubieran más errores o malos entendidos. "Te amo como a un hermano". Dijo suavemente y despacio, como si Ikki fuese un niño pequeño. "Y te amo más que sólo como un hermano". Ahora había algunas lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas. "Lo siento mucho, Ikki sé que no debo, pero te amo". La voz de Shun estaba llena de tanta calma resignada que desmintió el pesar en su alma... si no hubiese sido por sus lágrimas...

"Lo que dije,... Ikki, estoy tan celoso de esa mujer, ella te besó y yo nunca podré hacerlo... lo siento tanto".

Las lágrimas en su rostro comenzaron a limpiarse por las manos de Ikki, aunque su expresión continuaba abstraída.

"¿Por qué estabas celoso?". Preguntó como si hablando consigo mismo.

En su lugar frente a él, Shun sólo podría mirarlo en silencio.

"No deberías". Continuó y un atisbo de la luz de su ego fuerte comenzó a brillar en sus orbes cuando agregó. "Ai shiteru, Usabi". (Te amo, conejito precioso) Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y las palabras llevaron su convicción más allá de la articulación simple.

"Ai shiteru". (Te amo)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

© Kari. Marzo.2001.


	3. La única Opción Posible Amarte

**-.Lazos Rojos.-**

By. Kari no Chiryu

Capítulo III

La única opción posible

Amarte

**- O -**

Esa pequeña mancha en el techo... Hmmmm. Si fuera imposible diría que la humedad está extendiéndose, además, tenía una extraordinaria forma caprichosa de un... conejito.

Ikki suspiró profundamente mordiendo su labio inferior, su cuello se arqueó hacía atrás mientras sus ojos continuaban anebladamente en el techo. Unos momentos después suspiró cerrando sus ojos y apoyándose atrás en la puerta del modulo pequeño. Ikki bajó su mirada entonces... sólo para ver lo que él ya sabía.

Arreglándose un poco, Ikki salió a los lavamanos e hizo una mueca de hastío al lavarse. El pensamiento de parecer a los ojos de cualquier espectador un animal en celo en plena primavera no le trajo alivio alguno. Pasando sus manos ahora limpias y húmedas por su cabello, intentó componerse un poco, su ropa estaba intacta. –Quizás es de la tanta práctica--, pensó con algo de asco y humor.

Saliendo del baño se permitió un último suspiro... Dios!, había sido una semana muy dura... figurada y LITERALMENTE.

Los eventos del viernes pasado aún estaban frescos en su mente. Esa noche cuando Shun lo miró fijamente y durante momentos interminables. Su expresión facial en blanco mientras Ikki continuaba un poco perturbado por lo que había pasado un momento antes, así que ninguno de los dos había comprendió totalmente el significado de las palabras del muchacho de cabellos cuervo hasta que...

"¿O...nii…chan...?". Shun tragó el nudo en su garganta.

Ikki sonrió con dulzura extraordinaria. "¿Hai, Usabi?"

Preguntar habría sido interminablemente tortuoso y Shun no quiso preguntar, sólo deseo creer... y lo hizo, porque su hermano no podría mentirle, Ikki nunca lo había hecho... no había la necesidad... sólo... para creer.

Una sonrisa brillante, tan brillante que Ikki se convenció que había venido el amanecer, agració el rostro de Shun y en el próximo instante los brazos de ambos sostuvieron hacía el otro con frenesí, derrochando las palabras sagradas de su amor. Aún habían lágrimas en ambos pares de ojos océanos, lágrimas que se atropellaron entre sí, para pedir perdón por las ofensas, para decir te amo, para decir, te creo y te necesito, pero sobre todo, para decir estoy aquí y te perdono.

Fue tal la presión ocasionada por todos los eventos nocturnos que ambos lloraron hasta dormirse justo allí, en la alfombra de la sala.

El sábado vino muy tarde para ambos, ya era la media mañana cuando Ikki comenzó a despertar, el sol lo cegó brevemente pero adaptándose intentó levantarse y es que por alguna razón su cabeza dolió infernalmente y su boca saboreó para hacerle juego, más al intentar incorporarse se encontró fijo al piso por un peso encima de su hombro, pecho y piernas.

Hizo una pausa de conciencia, en primer lugar¿qué hacía acostado en el suelo?... ¿Y de la sala?. Su atención vino a sus refrenamientos para encontrar que estos eran la cabeza de Shun en su hombro, un brazo cubriéndolo posesivamente por su pecho y la pierna izquierda de Shun que se enganchó eficazmente encima de las suya envolviéndolos a ambos en un abrazo firme.

Los ojos de Ikki casi estallan de sus cuencas cuando todas y cada una de las imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente.

--Oh Mierda--. Inconscientemente su cuerpo se estremeció causando que Shun suspirara en sus sueños acurrucándose más hacia él.

"Uhmm, Oniichan". Susurró con una sonrisa y... sus ojos vinieron ampliamente abiertos para encontrar sólo la extensión de bronce y acero del pecho de… ¡¡¡IKKI!!!

Fue justo en ese momento en que ambos saltaron fuera de los brazos del otro y comenzaron a emitir un sin fin de innecesarias disculpas que, repentinamente, se agotaron, dejándoles en silencio incómodo en la plena mañana del sábado, ambos incapaz de verse a los ojos.

Y así habían continuado durante toda la bendita semana.

Ikki logró muy difícilmente concentrarse en su trabajo, para no mencionar lo difícil que le había sido a su amigo allí abajo conservar el mando en sus deseos... por más que Ikki le dijo que no iba a pasar.

--Si tan sólo Seiya se apareciera por...--. Ikki dejó el pensamiento inconcluso prefiriendo verificar la hora... –Las cuatro--. Frunció el ceño. Le tomó sólo un segundo comprender que todas sus suposiciones estaban más cercas a ser ciertas de lo que había imaginado. –Hmmm--. Quizás y sólo quizás era hora de hacerle una visita a cierto rubio.

**- O -**

"¿Quién?". Hyoga gruñó, su secretaria se había marchado y le dejó a sus propios dispositivos y, si quien estaba a la puerta era ese muchacho increíblemente irritante y necio, entonces iba a oírlo de una vez y para siempre.

"Ikki". Se pronunció tan solemnemente del otro lado que de repente la boca de Hyoga pareció secarse.

"Adelante".

Entrando en la oficina, Ikki no pudo si no fijarse en lo distinta que parecía sin Seiya.

"Konbawa". (Buenas Tardes)

"Konbawa, Ikki", Hyoga contestó metódico, fingiendo estar muy interesado en cualquier papel que tenía en las manos.

"¿Has visto a Seiya?".

Al nombre del muchacho, Hyoga levantó el rostro para contemplar la expresión impasible de Ikki sentado ahora en la silla opuesta.

"¿Por qué tendría que saber dónde está?".

Ikki se encogió de hombros como si fuera poca cosa. "No sé, quizás porque no hay viernes que no esté aquí. Quizás, porque se suponen que ustedes están juntos".

La expresión de Hyoga le decía muy claramente a Ikki que estaba intentando no ser descortés.

"Ikki". Hyoga dijo finalmente con toda la calma a la que podía echarle mano. "Vas a perdonarme pero eso no es asunto tuyo".

Durante mucho tiempo, Ikki permaneció en silencio, no porque no supiera que decir, sino porque estaba intentando digerir la comprensión de que realmente, Seiya era 'su' problema. De hecho, a través de los años, Seiya se había convertido, sin él comprenderlo, en otra figura fraterna. El muchacho nunca perdió su alegría o el interés en la vida... Seiya asaltaría su pequeño apartamento cada sábado posible y pasaría el día con ellos y más ostensiblemente con Shun, ambos se entendían muy bien y habían desarrollado una complicidad bonita con los años.

E Ikki simplemente deseó que siempre fuese así. Había el pensamiento de las palabras con que casi ofendió a Shun el viernes pasado y así también a Seiya, pero se obligó a desechar el pensamiento en el momento para discutir la materia a mano.

"Seiya es mi asunto, Hyoga". Ikki anunció poniéndose de pie. "Así como lo es Shun". Agregó con firmeza.

Hyoga hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos permitiéndose sólo el presentimiento de que había mucho más en las declaraciones simples que lo meramente expresado.

De espaldas a Hyoga y apoyado en los ventanales, Ikki continuó su discurso como para si mismo. "Si Shun te hubiese amado yo les habría dado mi bendición con alegría".

Hyoga heló. Ikki lo sabía.

"Mi único objetivo en la vida es verlo feliz". Hizo una pausa para volverse a mirar a Hyoga. "Pero él no te ama y no es precisamente Seiya quien tiene la culpa".

Hyoga volvió de nuevo a sus papeles, incapaz de decir nada y sabiendo además que Ikki no desviaría su atención, ahora que había ensartado el asunto diría todo lo que estaba en su mente y corazón.

"No sé hasta dónde tú y Seiya saben de...". Ikki hizo una pausa. "Nosotros". Nosotros. Sonaba tan distinto el pronombre ahora, los unió de una manera diferente, pero siempre calurosa. "Tampoco sé lo que Seiya ha hablado con Shun, pero es muy obvio suponer¿no es verdad?". Finalmente Ikki se volvió para enfrentar al ruso.

"Seiya no debió intervenir". Hyoga declaró con aparente calma.

"Y lo culpas por eso¿cuando tu has hecho lo mismo?".

"¿Qué...?".

"Él te ama y te quiere sólo para él que es lo más natural, pero tu amas a Shun. Y él intenta apartarte de Shun como tú intentas separarme de él".

"No es lo mismo, su relación se corrompe, Ikki. Es pecado".

"¿Y no es pecado para tu religión amarse entre personas del mismo sexo?".

"Ikki, te lo advierto…".

"¿No es acaso el Dios de los católicos un Dios de amor?. ¿No se sacrificó él precisamente en nombre del amor?. ¿Cómo es que tantos se han aprovechado de una religión tan hermosa para condenar en nombre de lo divino y jugar con lo que es bueno o malo según su conveniencia?".

El impulso de Hyoga era golpear a Ikki pero aunque era duro debía admitir la verdad en sus palabras. A pesar de los celos y el dolor, Hyoga siempre fue un hombre justo y sensible.

"Seiya te ama, Hyoga".

"¿Y tú crees que yo no lo sé?".

"No me importa lo que hagas". De repente Ikki perdió su aire casual y parecía enfadado. "Siempre que no lo hagas llorar". Ikki aún miraba a la calle unos pisos abajo. "Porque él no está solo".

Con esas palabras, Ikki dio prisa hacía la puerta.

"Ikki". El rubio casi gruñó con ira, Ikki se detuvo. "No te tengo miedo".

"Espero que así sea, Hyoga". Ikki hizo una pausa como si pensando en algo, entonces se marchó dejando a Hyoga solo.

**- O -**

Seiya simplemente se detuvo en la acera. Era viernes y no tenía absolutamente ningún lugar al que ir, ninguno al que le gustaría ir solo de cualquier manera y su apartamento era el primero en la lista.

Quizás simplemente se iría caminando y así mataba un poco de tiempo sin tener que pensar en lo que haría después.

La tarde estaba un poco fría hoy, notó escasamente.

Sentía tan cansado. Era impresionante la cantidad considerable de fuerza que tomaba levantarse cada mañana y poner sobre su rostro la máscara de jovialidades y despreocupación. Todo era tan inútil, para qué seguir luchando...

_.Estás enfermo, Seiya. Ellos son hermanos y aún así los apoyas, sólo para quitarme una oportunidad con él_

_::::...No lo hago por eso... ellos se aman y merecen una oportunidad, una que tú nunca tendrás con Shun!!...::::_

Seiya llevó distraídamente una mano a su mejilla izquierda. Hyoga lo había golpeado justo antes de decirle que le asqueaba y que ya no quería tener ningún tipo de trato con él.

Y eso fue todo. Así se acabo todo antes de empezar incluso, él nunca tendría una oportunidad con Hyoga, así como Hyoga no la tuvo con Shun, pero esperanzadamente... quizás Ikki y Shun se darían ese chance.

"¡Seiya!".

"¿Uhm?". Distraido se volvió a su derecha para ver a Ikki estacionándose en la acera. "¿Ikki?".

"¿Estás sordo?, te estoy llamando desde que cruzaste la esquina". Seiya no contestó. Ikki emitió un suspiro. "Sube". Le ordenó.

**- o -**

"¿Quieres que te lleve a tu apartamento?". Ikki preguntó después de cinco minutos de conducir en silencio, que en compañía de Seiya, era un acontecimiento antinatural.

Seiya suspiró mirando por la ventana.

"¡Seiya!".

"¿Ah?".

"¿En qué demonios piensas?, estoy hablando contigo".

"Gomen, Ikki-senpai". (Lo siento) Seiya agitó su cabeza casi en timidez. "¿Qué me decías?".

Ikki suspiró. "¿Que si quieres que te lleve a tu apartamento?".

Y de nuevo Seiya parecía abstraído.

"¡Seiya!".

"No". Contestó casi inaudiblemente. "No quiero ir a mi apartamento". Su voz parecía pesada e Ikki supo que estaba intentando sostener su llanto. "Si no es problema, Ikki-Senpai, te agradecería si me dejas en el centro comercial, quizás vea alguna película".

"Sí, seguro". Ikki sonrió abiertamente. "También podríamos pasar por la farmacia y comprarte un frasco de belladona".

Seiya buscaba sorprendido para mirar el perfil de Ikki. "¡Ikki!". Susurró.

"¿Quieres hablar?".

En ese momento, Seiya pudo entregarse en su llanto, pero se resistió. "¿Y Shun?".

Ikki mordió ligeramente su labio inferior. "Aún tenemos una hora y media antes de su salida¿quieres ir a tomar algo?".

"Si no es problema, Senpai".

Ikki suspiró de nuevo... Seiya siempre era muy respetuoso, pero... llamándolo 'senpai' fue algo que crispó sus nervios.

**- O -**

"¿Y?".

"¿Ah?". Seiya se trajo de sus pensamientos nuevamente. Ikki respiró profundamente para mantenerse en mando.

"Estuve hablando con Hyoga". Ikki le informó, capturando finalmente la atención del muchacho frente a él.

"¿Hablaron?". Seiya susurró.

"Hai". Ikki parecía indiferente mientras tomó su café.

"¿De qué?".

"¿No sabes, Seiya?". Ikki frunció el ceño mirándolo durante un tiempo prolongado. Seiya tragó en seco.

"Él dijo que yo estaba enfermo y que tú lo estabas y que ambos vamos a condenarnos al infierno por envilecer a Shun".

"¿Dijo eso?". Seiya preguntó escasamente audible.

"En síntesis". Ikki sonrió. "Él cree que nos unes para separarlo de Shun".

"Él te dijo de sus sentimientos por...". La voz de Seiya se dejó correr sin valor.

Ikki agitó su café. "Que Hyoga siempre ha estado muy cerca de Shun, no es secreto para nadie, supongo que cualquiera que quiera verlo se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos". Ikki tomó un trago. "Ahora, si tú lo sabías¿por qué apostaste tus sentimientos con él?".

Seiya inclinó la cabeza y ocultó sus ojos. "Yo...". Gimoteó débilmente. "Shun no lo ama, él nunca lo amará... sólo esperé tener una oportunidad...".

"¿Es por eso que aconsejaste a Shun?, para...".

"No". Seiya intervino con un sollozo levantando su rostro. "No lo hice por eso". Su voz se quebró por el llanto silencioso.

En su lado de la mesa, Ikki suspiró. "Y entonces, Seiya¿por qué lo hiciste?".

Hubo un silencio prolongado en el que Seiya intentó agruparse de nuevo. "Yo...". Sorbió. "Lo hice, Ikki, porque si alguien me amara como tú amas a Shun o como él te ama, no lo dejaría pasar... no es justo que ustedes queriéndose tanto... yo sólo...". Incapaz de explicar realmente la magnitud de sus sentimientos, Seiya calló, las lágrimas continuaron inundando sus mejillas.

"Oh, ya entiendo". Ikki sonrió dando un golpecito en la mesa mucho a la sorpresa del muchacho. "Por Buda, Seiya¿no traía un instructivo la armadura de Sagitario?". Ikki suspiró como si en resignación. "Entiendo que las alas, el arco y las flechas te hicieran sentir cupido, pero no lo eres en realidad¿entiendes?". Le dijo como patrocinando a un infante.

"¡¡Oh Ikki-Senpai!!". Seiya sonrió entre su llanto y sin ahorrarse un momento para pensar en lo que hacía se levantó para abrazar a Ikki mientras sentándose en su regazo.

Un tronco de roble tenía mayor flexibilidad que Ikki en ese momento. Su primera intención había sido empujar a Seiya fuera de su regazo, pero se contuvo, y quizás, los brazos de Seiya herméticamente atados alrededor de su cuello tuvieron algo que ver con eso.

El hombre mayor estaba muy consciente de las miradas curiosas que las otras personas en el café estaban dirigiendo en su dirección... así que su segunda intención fue hacer a Seiya consciente de este mismo hecho... pero quizás... la risa suave ahogada del muchacho en su cuello, le impidieron desairarlo.

Finalmente, la tercera intención de Ikki, fue darle unos golpecitos de consuelo en la espada y hacerlo levantarse... pero la humedad tibia de las lágrimas de Seiya a través de su camisa lo detuvo.

¿Qué había comprendido más temprano en este mismo día?. Que Seiya se había vuelto una parte de su familia pequeña. Él nunca arrojaría a Shun de su regazo si su Usa-chan necesitara consuelo. No importa dónde estuvieran. Y por supuesto, no arrojaría a su pequeño ahou-chan tampoco.

Con el desaire de un suspiro, Ikki rodeó al muchacho delgado tembloroso con sus brazos permitiéndole simplemente lo que Seiya estaba pidiendo, un lugar para llorar y otro para regresar cuando terminara.

**- O -**

Shun sostuvo su maletín frente a su cuerpo. Sí, se sentía tenso y capaz de sobre reaccionar a cualquier estímulo. A decir verdad, aunque deseó evitarlo lo más posible, se sentía irritado... frustrado... cansado... exasperado... y terriblemente ¡INSATISFECHO!.

Con esfuerzo visible un suspiro pesado se coló dolorosamente a través de sus pulmones hasta su garganta.

Y ahora¿dónde está Ikki?. ¿Acaso se había olvidado de él?. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se habían ido el resto de sus compañeros?... ¡Dios!, se sintió capaz de gritar en ese mismo momento.

Y justo cuando estaba llenando sus pulmones de aire para hacerlo, el familiar sonido de la corneta del auto de su hermano cruzó el aire desinflándolo como a un globo.

"¡¡¡SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-chan!!!". La voz preciosa de contralto irrumpió la serenidad de la tarde así como la cabeza castaña estalló sonriente a través de la ventana del asiento del pasajero del vehículo.

Shun pestañeó un par de veces antes de que al auto se detuviera ante él. –Ikki y... Seiya. ¿JUNTOS?. --Oh Buda, estoy delirando--.

"¿Adivina qué Shu-chan?". Seiya bajó del auto para abrazarlo alegremente. "Ikki- Senpai me invitó a cenar y ha comprado comida china y dulces de fresa".

"¡Sugoi, Sei-chan!". Shun susurró frunciendo el ceño en dirección a Ikki que estaba de pie al otro lado del automóvil.

El Phoenix simplemente se encogió de hombros a la pregunta tácita en los ojos de su hermano.

"¡Vamos, Shun!. Tengo mucha hambre". Seiya continuó chirriando como una avecilla en la mañana temprana y empujó a Shun con fuerza dentro del auto como una discordancia total a la dulzura de su voz. Antes de que Shun pudiese quejarse del trato, Seiya había ocupado de nuevo su lugar y cuando Ikki ocupó su asiento, Shun había quedado 'convenientemente' apiñado entre ambos.

**- O -**

Ikki sonrió discretamente, pensando que su teoría sobre la armadura de Sagitario y el actual comportamiento de Seiya no había estado tan equivocada después de todo. Durante la cena, Seiya no hizo otra cosa sino crear la atmósfera conveniente para ambos, haciéndose casi invisible a veces... pero, no estaba realmente el humor para propiciar el encuentro.

Y ahora, la cena había acabado y Seiya estaba insistiendo en marcharse a su propio lugar mientras Shun le insistió en quedarse.

¿Arbitro?. ¿Quién¿Él?!. Nada de eso. Ikki había aprendido con los años que ambos muchachos compartieron una comprensión íntima cuyo lenguaje era ajeno al resto del mundo. Que ellos se entiendan, decidió mientras lavó los platos.

"Seiya no te vayas".

"No quiero molestarlos más, Shun. Ya han hecho mucho por mi, en serio". Seiya sonrió, pero Shun supo mejor...

"Quédate". Pidió suavemente y casi como una canción. "Quédate". Repitió al tomar entre las suyas las manos del muchacho ligeramente menor.

Seiya emitió un suspiro quebrado, bajó su mirada al piso. "No quiero molestarlos..".

"No molestas".

"Pero, Ikki...".

"No molestas". Dijo Ikki de pie a la puerta de la cocina secando sus manos en un paño.

"Pero...".

"Dormirás en mi habitación y yo en el sofá". Ikki cortó regresando a la cocina sin darle un momento a Seiya para negarse.

Seiya suspiró en derrota. "Souka". (De acuerdo) Levantando la vista, frunció el ceño a Shun. "¿seguro que no les molesta?".

"Seiya...". Shun dejó correr la voz. Ikki estaba actuando extraño hacia el muchacho... ¿hmmm?... que era eso en su corazón. ¡¡¿CELOS?!!. No, no podría ser. "Seguro que no nos molesta, Seiya. Eres bienvenido". Shun sonrió alegremente y Seiya se dejó reír con él.

Era tarde... muy tarde en la noche cuando las tres juventudes continuaban sentadas al sofá mirando películas cómicas.

Ikki estaba sentado a un extremo del sofá grande, Shun al otro y él en el medio como una celestina entrometida... ¡¡RAYOS!!.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh". Seiya bostezó de repente con exageración. "Tengo mucho sueño, me iré a dormir ahora". Miró discretamente a un lado y al otro e hizo hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse a las expresiones aterradas de sus amigos.

"Nasaaaaaaaaaaaasiiii Oyasumi, Shu-chan, Ikki-Senpai" (Buenas Noches). Seiya sonrió y sólo hasta que entró a la habitación de Ikki, que ocuparía esta noche, se convenció que el hombre mayor había hecho el intento imperceptible de sujetar su brazo cuando pasó junto a él, y quizá, regresarlo de un halón a su asiento. Esta compresión sólo le hizo sentirse más entretenido... y tal vez esta noche podría dormir después de una semana de desvelo.

Unos minutos después...

Una tonada suave invadió la habitación.

"Se acabó la película". Shun informó como si fuera diminutamente posible que Ikki no lo hubiera notado.

"Hm Mh". Asintió el emulando postura de Shun. Rígido y con los ojos puestos firmemente en la pantalla.

"Y... ya es un poco tarde...".

Y... como si no fuese suficiente, comenzó a oírse el Himno Nacional.

Después de un rato torpe Shun se puso de pie tartamudeando.

"Bien,... sí, es tarde... creo... que es mejor acostarnos". Sus mejillas se encendieron gravemente cuando recompuso. "Quiero decir", Dijo rápidamente. "Cada uno en su cama". –Oh Kami--.

La sonrisa suave de Ikki le impuso silencio con eficacia gentil. "Nasai Oyasumi, Usabi-Chan". Pronunció suavemente.

Shun sonrió con paz temporal en su alma. "Nasai Oyasumi, Oniichan".

**- O -**

Ikki sólo podía estar de pie en medio de la sala, una almohada enorme bajo su brazo izquierdo y una sábana limpia en su mano derecha. Sip, hoy le tocaba el sofá, incomodo, frío... vacío...

Su mente estaba en blanco en el momento a no ser por las palabras de Seiya que estaban zumbando constantemente en su cabeza como una pequeña y fastidiosa abeja.

Las palabras que activaron el sentimiento crudo de posesión y deseo que además de su amor ilimitado era lo único de lo que Ikki estuvo seguro.

:::...Ve y tómalo Ikki. Él te ama y tú lo amas, qué estás esperando, la invitación formal?...:::.

:::...No dejes pasar este sentimiento; abrázalo Ikki-Senpai, no lo dejes ir; porque el amor no existe para todos... y no todos para quienes existe logran encontrarlo...:::.

:::...Eres tan afortunado... y él también lo es...:::.

Ikki fijó sus puños cuando su mente y su corazón reanudaron esa eterna lucha.

Lo desaseaba pero no debía hacerlo si tan sólo pudieran armonizar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos. Había tanto para ser considerado... tanto... Su hermano pequeño... su hermano varón... ¿cómo pudo?, Cómo podría tener el derecho para ser quien poseyera a su conejito.

--Porque es 'tu' conejito--. Una nueva voz y totalmente diferente surcó su entendimiento y era como un pequeño rayo de luz abriéndose paso a través de lo nubarrones. Débil, sí, pero con la promesa de la calma.

"¿Mi conejito?". Ikki susurró.

--Hai¿no lo has amado siempre?".

"Sí". Ikki dijo relevado.

Su conejito, su conejito que fue un bebé precioso. Ikki lo sostuvo en sus brazos el mismo día que sus padres lo trajeron a casa. Sus padres, que ahora eran dos rostros opacos por un borrón y dos sonrisas cálidas de amor desmedido, habían sonreído con orgullo a su niño grande que habría de amar y cuidar a su pequeño hermanito.

Su conejito, que fue un niño en apariencia débil y sí, llorón, pero que junto a todos había sobrevivido a pruebas duras e inhumanas. El dulce conejito que lloró amargamente el día que fueron separados, su conejito precioso convertido en toda una figura de porcelana que le da la bienvenida con lágrimas de alegría, ese mismo precioso conejito al que hirió aquél maldito día. Ese mismo que con su amor incondicional exorcizó el odio de su corazón, y ése, que un par de meses más tarde, le recibió de nuevo con los brazos abiertos y el corazón lleno de amor. Ese que a través de los años le permitió ir y venir a su voluntad, sin ataduras o exigencias.

Este era su conejito.

Él ya lo había llamado así la primera vez que lo sostuvo en sus brazos, en ese instante en que extendió hacia el bebé lazos rojos fraternos de reconocimiento, de amor irrompible. Lazos que nadie podría desatar.

Él ya lo llamaba así cuando Shun se escapaba de su cama en las noches para venir a la suya a riesgo de un regaño el día siguiente... para dormir abrazados, uno en los brazos y el calor del otro. Sentían valor por la otra presencia y certeza de no ser heridos mientras permanecieran juntos.

Y cuando regresó, cuando realmente regresó de la Isla de la Reina Muerte a los brazos de su hermano, aquél bendito día en aquellos bosques... le había llamado de nuevo: Conejito.

Su Ototo precioso había sido personas diferentes con el pasar de los años, pero la pureza y dulzura de su alma permanecían intactas, inmutables.

¿Cuando se enamoró de Shun?. No supo decirlo. El amor, de tantas maneras diferentes, siempre fue subyacente a su relación.

La necesidad de tocar para saber que el otro estaba allí y vivo, siempre estuvo presente.

La necesidad de la presencia del otro para sentirse completo.

La necesidad del bienestar del otro al pago de cualquier sacrificio, el precio nunca sería demasiado alto.

Ikki mataría por Shun y así había sido y Shun lo había hecho por él.

Aún cuando nunca consumaran su relación física ya no podrían amarse más de lo que se amaban o estar unidos más fuertemente de lo que estaban.

Sus almas se atan entre sí por los lazos poderosos de la sangre y vínculos tibios que de millones de maneras distintas los enlazaban en un toque eterno.

Este sentimiento estaba más allá de ellos mismos, más allá de la mortalidad de sus cuerpos y la fragilidad de sus vidas humanas.

Hay lazos perpetuos entre ambos, lazos con el color de la sangre y cocidos con hilo dorado de vida eterna en el tapiz único de sus almas.

¿Por qué tomarlo?. Porque siempre ha sido suyo.

**- O -**

Shun entró en su habitación visiblemente agitado pero no podría decir a qué realmente se debió su agitación.

Todo parecía tan... tangible...tan accesible. Quizás pudo extender su mano y tomarlo... pero¿y si desaparecía?.

A veces la situación entera resultaba tan absurda.

Evidentemente Ikki lo deseaba como él. Entonces... por qué simplemente Ikki no lo...

Incluso con sus pensamientos de sus posibles... y quizás imposibles... Shun se ruborizó. Aún con su cara acalorada y mordiendo su labio inferior no pudo sino sentirse molesto consigo mismo y con su actual 'problema' allí abajo, que a pesar de sus pensamientos desalentadores le había visitado con mucha frecuencia desde que su hermano le había confesado su amor.

"¡Dios!". Gimió llevando ambas manos a su rostro al recordar su intento fallido de despedida hace sólo unos minutos. "¿A dormir?". Gruñó. "A darme un baño de agua fría, eso es lo que voy a hacer".

Shun suspiró al desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón. "Un baño helado". Suspiró pero un par de brazos de bronce lo adjuntaron desde su espalda previniéndole efectivamente de todo movimiento.

Por sólo un segundo la sorpresa de sujetarse fue mayor que cualquier otro sentimiento y en tal medida estuvo a punto de reaccionar, más, inmediatamente, su sorpresa palideció ante la comprensión absoluta de saber quién exactamente estaba abrazándolo.

"Oi, Usabi¿con quién estás hablando?". Ikki susurró a su oído izquierdo, a pesar del latir errático de su corazón Shun pudo advertir la nota de nerviosismo y entretenimiento en la voz. No obstante, antes de poder contestar, Ikki agregó con absoluta seriedad. "Prefiero los baños de vapor, Ototo". Ikki exhaló con suavidad permitiendo que su aliento cálido se desplazara lánguidamente por el cuello y mejilla del niño en sus brazos, entonces, habiendo hecho su punto, besó la oreja pequeña y suave, tan suave como el resto de todo lo que sostenía.

Había un solo pensamiento en la mente de Ikki al lamer esa misma oreja. –¡Delicioso!--.

Shun cerró sus ojos herméticamente concentrándose en respirar aun cuando estaba convencido de la desobediencia de sus pulmones para colaborar en esa idea.

Por un momento, ambos se quedaron simplemente así, satisfechos con el contacto íntimo y acostumbrándose al toque que ahora era diferente, no en lo físico sino en lo emocional, para no sólo ser hermanos sino para volverse amantes, era un nuevo concepto con el que ambos tenían que establecer para constituir su nueva relación.

Ambos suspiraron en el calor que generó la unión de sus cuerpos y el momento había pasado. Los temores se habían puesto a descansar finalmente.

Shun abrió los ojos y bajo la luz artificial su habitación parecía diferente... mucho más acogedora o era quizás, comprendió, estaba viéndola a través de ojos diferentes... estaba mirándola a través de éste, su fiel compañero ahora cumplido, el sentimiento de amor pleno hacia su hermano.

Un sentimiento asfixiante de desesperación se apoderó él, necesitó mirar el rostro de su hermano para verlo con nuevos ojos que lo habían amado desde siempre.

Ikki sintió el cambio de Shun en sus brazos y le permitió ser, deseando y anhelando con la misma intensidad.

Ambos se enfrentaron sosteniendo sus miradas largamente, amando la profundidad de los ojos del otro después de una semana eternamente larga de excusas y vacilaciones.

Ikki sonrió suavemente. "¿Te perece si dejamos ese baño para más tarde, Ototo?". Acarició gentilmente el pómulo suave, maravillado al simple hecho de poder hacerlo.

Shun, inhalando en aliento tibio susurró igualmente íntimo. "Hai...". Asintió al traer sus brazos en una caricia lenta y temblorosa a lo largo de los costados de Ikki a su pecho, para finalmente abrocharlos a su cuello a la vez que Ikki lo afianzó alrededor de su cintura.

Sus miradas nunca perdieron contacto, pidiendo y otorgando permiso, lentamente Ikki inclinose hacia Shun y compartiendo sus respiraciones trémulas por primera vez sus labios se tocaron suaves y calurosos, no hubo un movimiento, el simple toque era maravilloso y sagrado.

Shun suspiró combando en los brazos fuertes, sabiendo que Ikki podría sostenerlo, porque sus piernas se sentían inexistentes. Los labios de Ikki eran tan reales sobre los suyos lo aturdió y envolvió su mente en un espiral de sensaciones mixtas de calor y sed. La presencia de su futuro amante casi lo enloquece, en la furia de sus sentimientos se asió a esos labios que habían estado prohibidos durante demasiado tiempo, para apagar la sed interna que lo asfixiaba... ¡Dios!, más...

Ikki se afianzó tomando el peso de Shun, respondiendo al hambre de su hermano con su propia avidez.

Fuera de respiración ambos fueron obligados a apartarse dejando ir para siempre ese primer contacto... pero no sería el último. Suspiraron apoyando sus frentes entre sí, sosteniéndose y disfrutando el calor y los brazos y la respiración del otro...

"Hermanito". Ikki susurró casi en un sollozo, sus manos temblaron al alcanzar el primer botón de su camisa. Shun lo miró dejándose hacer, engolfado por una lasitud agobiante pero a la vez asombrosa.

Sus propias manos no permanecieron inactivas mucho tiempo y con la misma reverencia comenzó a deshacer la ropa de Ikki.

Cuando hubo desabrochado el último botón, Ikki dio un suspiro pesado resbalando lentamente la prenda sobre los hombres de su hermano y arrojándola a una silla cercana. Shun emuló las acciones sólo que Ikki le ayudó a despojarlo lanzando su propia camisa a hacerle compañía a la otra.

Sus pechos entraron en contacto caluroso, ambos gimieron al sostenerse. El pantalón de Shun estaba desabrochado cuando las manos de Ikki vinieron a él. "¿Estas seguro, Usabi?". Susurró a su cuello.

Las palabras trémulas provocaron una pausa en Shun. Levantando las manos tomó el rostro de su hermano entre ellas para hacerlo mirarle. El rostro de Ikki estaba lleno de maravilla pero también de miedo y supo en ese instante que no podía continuar apoyándose en su hermano, que debía llevar su propio peso y quizás apoyar también a Ikki. Sonriendo amablemente, sintió valor y seguridad establecerse en su pecho. Ahora sabía qué hacer. Sus manos se extendieron hacia su hermano, no sólo en lo físico sino también espiritualmente e Ikki lo alcanzó a medio camino.

"Te amo". Dijo Shun al deshacerse de sus pantalones, quedando así completamente desnudo. "Oniichan". Dijo sonriendo con mansa alegría. Le hizo entender así que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y con quién lo estaba haciendo, que asumía su parte en esta relación y que no había en su corazón ningún pesar.

Ikki lo miró un instante, entonces la expresión en su rostro cambió y las dudas desaparecieron, de nuevo era el hombre seguro que siempre fue. Sonriendo, tomó a Shun entre sus brazos cargándolo para depositarlo luego en la cama, al bajarse sobre él, al besarlo, no eran sus cuerpos los únicos en fuego sino también sus almas, entrelazados sin inicio ni fin en rito tan sagrado y quizás tan antiguo como la vida misma.

Así como alcanzaron la cima de su clímax, cayeron agotados hacia las sábanas, abrazados, satisfechos, frágiles y fuertes a la vez.

"Ikki"

"¿Hmm?". El muchacho mayor cedió ante la pesadez de sus párpados, pero detrás, en la oscuridad, se esforzó por permanecer despierto un poco más.

"Gracias". Shun susurró con voz quebrada.

"No llores, Usabi". La voz suave, ahora cansada, pero definitivamente feliz, precedió el contacto de la mano fuerte en su rostro.

"No puedo evitarlo". Shun sollozó y ambos se abrazaron para disfrutar el momento inestimable. "No puedo creer que lo hicimos. Que estuvimos juntos... así". Continuó entre lágrimas sin darse cuenta que su hermano mayor lloraba con él.

"Es... increíble¿eh Ototo?". Ikki susurró contra la piel del cuello de Shun. El sueño largamente anhelado se hizo realidad para ambos, y siendo real, era tanto o más significativo de lo que las fantasías individuales pudieron ser.

"Es, Niichan". Shun acordó sonriendo suavemente entre el cabello negro de media noche, "Es".

Durante mucho tiempo se sostuvieron mutuamente compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos y sus corazones.

Quedando en sus costados, Shun apoyó su cabeza en el brazo extendido de Ikki y sus frentes se apoyaron entre sí.

Shun abrió con esfuerzo su ojo derecho al sacudir ligero de Ikki.

"¿Nanda?". (Qué)

Ikki continuó riendo entre dientes.

"Nada... bien... creo que necesito un baño".

Shun inhaló en el aire con una gran sonrisa.

"No, amo tu olor".

Ikki bostezó con una sonrisa sincera. "De todos modos". Bostezó de nuevo, sus palabras sólo un murmullo ahora. "Es una dicha que mañana sea sábado. Ikki bostezó una última vez antes de acurrucarse profundamente bajo las sábanas y en el hombro de Shun.

Shun sonrió a su hermano ahora dormido.

"Hoy, Niichan". Susurró abrazándolo.

En la mesa de noche, el reloj digital indicaba la 2:37 A.M.

Shun cerró sus ojos y masculló en un último bostezo. "Y siempre...".

Owari

**-O-**

**© Kari. 23- Marzo-2001**

**Revisada: 16-Abril-2007**

----------------

A Sayuri Hiro con amor y bendiciones, deseándole salud y pronta recuperación. Por ti este es ahora un limón. (¡¡Cuídate y recupérate!!)

----------------------------------------

Este capítulo contiene, de hecho, una escena clasificada NC-17, pero censurada por las reglas de sin embargo está completo en Amor-yaoi en esta dirección: http://XXX. (cambie las XXX por WWW)


End file.
